Ybris
List of Gods here. Formed in the second phase of creation, Ybris quickly grew bored of lounging around in a timeless plane. "If only there was a way to keep my siblings at arms, just for some entertainment" he often thought. He only found joy in watching his brothers and sisters quarrel, but preferred to stay out of the fray. The gods that were the most fun to watch fight gave little thought to those of higher intelligence. Ybris devised to use the same power as the Titans, who were off making planets. The had established a vast current of cross-planar power that, strangely, none of the other gods were using. Ybris discovered that he could bend the currents to his will by concentrating hard on what he wanted. His first target was Desna . She was writing out a list of basic freedoms that every phase-three god should have. Ybris used his strong mind to focus on Desna's paper, the Titans' Current, and fire, all at the same time. Desna's paper erupted into flames. She instantly blamed Cohena, the goddess of law, and this explains why those who want to be free always have a tendency to be rebellious. After much practice, Ybris found that there were no limits to the Titans' Current, and that he could shape the universe around him however he so chose. Ybris and Other Gods The other gods don't see much in Ybris. Most of them are too busy with fighting each other to even consider Ybris's power. For the gods with higher intellects, capturing the same type of power is as easy as bending the Titans' Current to their will, as Ybris does (with some practice, of course). However, the more intelligent gods respect Ybris as the sole master of all things related to magic and pursue their own methods to get what they want. Mages and the Titans' Current When the humans began to wonder about the inner-workings of magic, there were mixed results. The less-intelligent humans that did not have the ability to multitask died horrible deaths. Many tried to make fire, and couldn't focus on their targets, so they erupted into flames. After watching many failed attempts at capturing the power of the Titans' Current, Ybris decided that the power was too great for puny humans. He put a limit on the power of the Titans' Current, an invisible belt over the flows of power, that only worked on mortals. This now-usable current was dubbed by humans as the Arcane. The Arcane can be considered separately from the Titans' Current because of the large difference between the currents' powers. Relationship with Humans Sometimes, Ybris watches some humans reach the limits of his Arcane lock. He takes a liking to these humans, and feels they deserve compensation. Those skilled enough to earn his favor are called Prophets of Ybris and granted a lift on the Arcane lock. Absolute access to the Titans' Current is granted to these mages. Their offspring, sorcerers, have natural affinity for the Arcane, but for some reason, only one member of each family can become a Prophet of Ybris. Ybris's followers that don't find themselves with great power often hear little from the god of manipulation. Some say that he has little time for those without the power to surpass the Arcane lock, while true followers believe that they are being guided in the direction towards mastering the Arcane.